


La regola dell'amico (non sbaglia mai)...

by lesquatrechevrons



Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: I mean we all have seen the DDS they guy deserves his own statue, M/M, also pizza, and a revisitation of a piece by Canova, and italian flags waving around, but yes this is a drawing and a very silly one at that, with touristic tropes sprinkled all over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesquatrechevrons/pseuds/lesquatrechevrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...if you're friend with someone you would probably do better at hiding your crush by getting into adventures together. And eating pizza. Luckily enough, Rome has plenty of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La regola dell'amico (non sbaglia mai)...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I'm so sorry to everyone I whined at for hours. Aka, knockmeforsix, smellslikespringspirit and everyone who listened (maxlin the rugby ball included) - I love you all and I need to build y'all life-sized chocolate statues, stat.
> 
> So... this work has been based on accroaurugby's prompt for the XVettes Summer Challenge:  
> “Wes and Morgan are in Rome (6 Nations time) and they have a day off so decide go exploring (pretty unrealistic but that’s what creative licence is for ;) )”  
> Lucy, unicorn, I hope you like creative license because you're getting plenty, this being is the ideal postcard that the boys would have created with their various selfies, plus last-time-it's-very-late-soz-bonus.
> 
> This is it. I've finished drawing it. I accomplished a challenge with a bunch of people i love. Omg.

 

[[HQ VERSION - uploading is hard]](http://s48.photobucket.com/user/lesquatrechevrons/media/roma_zps63235452.png.html) 

Annnnnnnd late-night-this-is-silly-bonus (that also explain part of the poster because #facepalms self):

 

 

I'm sorry, but he really, really deserves one.

 


End file.
